Brownies
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Continuation of St Patricks Day. Aideena is suffering from jetlag and Ryuuto just wanted to help her, since he kenw how much she loved brownies why shouldn't he try to make them himself?


Brownies

PG

Aideena belongs to me.

She was suffering from jetlag, all Ryuuto wanted to do was help out and he knew how much she liked brownies and she had said she would make them for him… But why shouldn't he make them for her?

Ryuuto lay on his bed, smiling as he heard Aideena moving around the apartment. They were now officially together, not just working together but dating too, and he rather liked it. The new apartment was being paid off, since she didn't want to keep living somewhere that didn't _belong_ to them, where there was a risk of being kicked out.

He didn't really understand, being so used to living in a different place every so often, but she needed a place where she felt settled and since they were making Japan their base, it made sense for their flat to be there too.

They had come back from a job over in France, after visiting Aideena's aunt's and brother in Ireland, and they were exhausted. However Ryuuto headed for bed, Aideena decided to try and stay awake for as long as she could, to get over the jet lag.

He got up, going into the kitchen where he saw her bringing some ingredients out; "What are you doing?"

She jumped at hearing his voice, expecting him to still be asleep, turning to look at him; "I thought you'd still…" She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand and he pulled her into him.

"Go to sleep, the jet lag won't be that bad,"

"But if I sleep now…" She began to argue, but he just kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around him; "I want to sleep, but this isn't my home country, I don't think I can get used to this time zone yet…"

"What were you going to make?" He asked, looking at all the ingrediants she had out.

"Brownies,"

"Wha…" He looked at her and grinned; "Really?"

She smiled tiredly and nodded; "Yes, I never got to make you any before…"

His smile faded and he picked her up; "No, you need to sleep first,"

"But…" She began to protest, but Ryuuto just shook his head.

"You need to sleep, you're tired," He brought her into his room, since her bedroom door was closed and put her on the bed.

"I can…" she began to sit up, but he pushed her back down; "Ryuuto…"

"No," He said firmly, much to her surprise; "You need to sleep, I'll stay here…"

"I'll be…" She tried to sit up again, but once again he pulled her back down, wrapping his arms around her; "Ryuuto…" she repeated, wondering if he realised she was having a hard time fighting off the sleep that tried to drag her down into a peaceful slumber now that she was on a bed.

"No, you need to sleep. Even if you wake up in the middle of the night you can wake me up and I'll keep you company," He suggested but she shook her head; "Huh? Why not?"

"Because you'll be tired in the morning," She poked his chest gently; "I'll be…" She yawned once again and this time didn't fight it, she snuggled into him.

"I don't mind," He whispered to her, noticing that she was already asleep and smiled, hoping that she would feel more rested when she woke up.

XXX

When she finally woke up again she was startled by finding that it still appeared to be dark outside and that also Ryuuto was no longer lying next to her. She stretched, feeling a lot better after her sleep than she did before; getting up she noticed the smell of burning and she ran towards the kitchen only to see Ryuuto opening the kitchen windows and putting the tray into the sink, turning on the cold water.

"What happened?" Aideena asked, noticing that on the now ruined baking tray had burnt blobs on it.

"I thought I would try making something," He told her, looking at the tray, poking the blobs on the tray, trying to get them off only for her to come over and pull him away.

"You… Tried to bake?" She said, realising from the ingredients out what he was trying to make.

"I didn't think it would be this hard. I thought turning the heat up higher would mean that it would cook faster," He said it so rationally that she couldn't help but laugh and shakes her head.

"How about the next time you want to do that, wait until I'm up," She moved to switch the cooker off and looked at the mess on the counter; "You really…"

"I only cook not bake," He told her with a shrug.

"How long was I asleep for?" She finally asked him, seeing out the window that it was indeed dark and there were a few stars.

"A day,"

She looked at him, startled and she was sure that she wasn't hearing him right; "What?"

"Roughly you were asleep for a day," Ryuuto said with another shrug; "Might have been less though,"

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight," Aideena sat down at the table and sighed.

Ryuuto took a seat next to her; "Well… Why not show me how to make those brownies properly?"

She smiled at him and laughed, noticing how his amber eyes danced with excitement; "All right," She stood up and moved to the counter, looking at everything he had out and noticed a few things were missing; "Cocoa…." She opened the cupboard nearest her and brought out a tub of cocoa powder as well as some cooking chocolate as Ryuuto watched on from where he was sitting only for her to turn around and look at him, her hands on her hips; "Well? I thought you wanted to learn how to make them?"

He smiled and walked over to her, waiting for her command and she watched him carefully, a small smile forming as they worked together, finding that Ryuuto knew how to weigh things easily; he didn't ask any questions and listened to every word she said.

She poured the mix into the baking tray and popped it into the oven, wondering for a moment if this was how her Aunt Sue felt when she was teaching her.

_Probably not the same way though…_ She made sure the temperature was correct and then closed the oven door, standing up straight and looked at the time, only to feel something being wiped across her cheek and she turned to look at Ryuuto who had brownie mixture on his thumb, trying to look innocent.

"You have to clean up," She told him seriously and giggled when he pouted at her, but he quickly pulled her towards him and licked the mixture off her cheek.

"Huh…" He pulled back with a frown and she blinked at him.

"What?"

"I thought it would taste better…"

She kissed his lips and tasted the mixture in his mouth; "When it's bakes it will taste good, I promise,"

He nodded and then moved to wash the bowls; "All right, but they will taste good, even though I helped to make them?"

"Yes," She said, surprised he would ask such a question as she picked up the ruined baking tray and put it into the bin; "That was just an accident…"

He put the dirty bowls and spoons into the sink and put the water on, putting a little bit of the washing up liquid in; "Yea but, you did say you would make me brownies, would it be the same?"

"Yes," She repeated and wrapped her arms around his waist; "I promise you it will taste the same, we made them _together_."

He smiled as he began to wash; "Yea, I guess so," He looked at the oven; "How long wil it take?"

"I'll keep an eye on it, roughly twenty minutes, maybe,"

"Maybe?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I need to check them every so often,"

"But the…."

"Yes but it usually varies from oven to oven and you had the oven on at a high heat before, so they might bake a bit faster,"

His eyes trailed to the oven again; "I can't wait to try one,"

She moved to stand next to him and began to dry the spoons that he washed; "Good, I know you'll love them,'"

Once they finished the dishes he moved to put them away and she wiped down the surfaces, once they were done he pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Can we do this all the time?" He asked and she laughed and the childish question; "What?"

"Sorry, but, sure we can,"

"It can be a tradition! Every time we come back from a trip we can bake,"

She nodded in agreement and moved out of his hold, going to check on the brownies lightly touching the middle and deciding that it was enough spring back. She reached for the towel and brought the tray out with Ryuuto happily following her, taking a deep breath of the chocolaty goodiness that she carried.

"When…."

"It needs to cool down first, _then_ you can eat," She slapped his hand away from the brownies and began to cut them into little squares.

"But they smell so good!" Ryuuto complained; "Can't I just have one?"

"No, you'll burn your tongue,"

"Oh,"

She smiled at him; "They'll be ready to eat later, you must be tired though," She took his hand and pulled him towards his bedroom; "Right?"

Ryuuto didn't want to admit that he was tired, but his jetlag was pretty much gone and he knew that Aideena would notice soon; "Yea,"

"They can be breakfast,"

He smiled at that, lying down on the bed, pulling her down with him; "You are so weird,"

"What? It's good to have brownies in the morning, never did me or Ronan any problems," She pointed out to him and he laughed.

"I know, but still, it's weird," He kissed her neck and buried himself into her chest, letting her stroke his hair as he fell asleep.

"I guess it must be, but it's a nice habit,"

"Yea… Yea it is…"


End file.
